Fernando
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Engelhaft Gewitter | occupation = Engelhaft Gewitter Member | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Cervantes | base of operations = | relatives = | education = Cervantes | signature skill = | quincy vollstandig = Armen Gottes | debut = }} Fernando (フェルナンド, Ferunando) is a aligned with the Engelhaft Gewitter, bearing the designation "Z", meaning "Zeal" (熱意, Netsui). Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part III Quincy Emergence arc *Quincy Invasion Saga Powers and Abilities : Fernando possesses a level of spiritual power comparable to a low-tier Captain-level Shinigami. : As a Quincy, Fernando is capable of absorbing spiritual particles in the atmosphere to combine with his own reiryoku to form his weaponry. He can also bolster his spiritual power dramatically by doing so. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): a technique which grants Fernando superhuman defensive powers, allowing him to resist even the attacks of a Bankai. However, sufficient power can tear the defensive Blut, meaning it isn't absolute. Unlike some Quincy who switch between both forms of Blut, Fernando keeps his Blut Vene at full power constantly, allowing his physical power to be bolstered by Eifer. *'Beruhige' (静か, Shizuka; German for "Calm", Japanese for "Peaceful"): This technique is designed to heal an injured Quincy's body, using reishi to facilitate that healing. Fernando's skill with the technique is such that many have mistaken it for . His healing is wholly instantaneous. The only downside is that the air can become devoid of reishi with excessive use. *'Versammeln' (集める, Atsumeru; German for "Gather", Japanese for "To Collect"): This technique allows Fernando to gather huge quantities of spiritual particles across a wide area beyond what he is normally capable of reaching, for a short time. He then condenses that energy into a sphere, causing it to violently explode, saturating the area he is fighting in with incredible levels of spiritual particles. Eifer (熱意, Netsui; German for "Zeal", Japanese for "Enthusiasm"): a unique power-up technique exclusively performed by Fernando, as well as the reason for his designation of "Z". Should he be fighting for a cause he fervently believes in to be the right path, such as the mission of the Engelhaft Gewitter, Fernando experiences an abrupt increase in all his physical and spiritual powers without consequence to his Human body. The power-up is substantial enough to push high-tier Captain-class fighters. *'Superhuman Strength:' Under the effects of Eifer Fernando is incredibly strong physically, even by Shinigami and Arrancar standards, without the aid of Blut. His physical strikes possess incredible raw power and it only increases the more fervent he becomes in the pursuit of his goals. Masterful Marksmanship: Fernando's fighting style involves keeping a healthy distance between himself and his enemies, so that he can attack from afar with his bow. When it comes to accuracy he possesses deadly precision, enough to hit almost any enemy he aims at. Bow: Using his Quincy Cross, Fernando is able to concentrate spirit energy and particles in order to transform it into a weapon. However, like most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of a solid bow with matching arrows and quiver at his hip. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Fernando is capable of firing arrows in the traditional sense from his bow, which cause large explosions upon impact with their target. He can also freely control their direction, ricochet them off solid structures to change their trajectory or trick his enemies, as well as control their level of destructive power. Two arrows where enough to kill a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Armen Gottes (神の腕, Kami no ude; German for "Arms of God", Japanese for "God Arm"): Fernando undergoes an extensive transformation and, unlike most other Vollständig forms, his is not at all angelic in appearance. He remarked himself that the only thing at all "holy" about it was its name. He takes the form of an from legend with a third eye in the center of his forehead, which continually tracks his target. He also gains four additional arms, giving him a slight arachnid appearance. Most notably, however, is the transformation of his Spirit Weapon. His standard bow is now a much larger war bow with a solid golden appearance. *'Enhanced Heilig Pfeil:' Fernando's arrows are now much more potent; enough to cause grievous injuries to even the sturdiest individual. Each arrow is capable of shooting through multiple structures without loosing any momentum. Behind the Scenes *Fernando's appearance is that of Nakaizumi Arata from Gamaran. His name is taken from a Spanish footballer called Fernando Torres. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Engelhaft Gewitter